Adiós
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Un adiós que ninguno deseaba pero que se tuvo que dar. Los recuerdos de uno de ellos... como se conocieron y como nació su amistad y amor... (AU, YAOI)


**Adiós**

Aun lo recuerdo...

Tenía siete años cuando lo conocí. Grandes ojos verdes, cabello lila y piel pálida. Un ser realmente hermoso.

Recuerdo que ese día, iba llegando de la escuela. Papá había ido a recogerme por lo que bajaba del auto, cuando mí mirada azul se fijo con curiosidad en la casa de al frente. Esa casa, había estado deshabitada por mucho tiempo, eso me lo dijo papá. Pude ver muchas cajas ser bajadas de un camión. Un hombre de cabello verde, miraba con atención a los trabajadores descargar, y al lado de ese hombre a un niño como de mi edad. Ese niño, era Mu...

Papá jamás dejaba que me acercara mucho a los vecinos, siempre decía que no era correcto que un niño de mi estatus se juntara con gente "común", por ello no tenía muchos amigos, al menos no donde vivía. Lo cual cambio cuando él llego.

Cuando pude conocerlo, ya llevaba un mes en ese vecindario. Mu, no tardo en hacerse amigo de muchos de los vecinos. No había día que no lo viera desde la ventana de mi habitación, correr y jugar junto a los demás niños. Siempre quise formar parte de ese grupo, pero papá nunca me lo permitió...

Fue un mes cumplido, cuando papá al fin me permitió ir al bosque. Un bosque que estaba junto al vecindario, lugar que solía ir con mamá, antes de su partida. La extrañaba y sabia que papá también lo hacía por ello jamás dejaba que me alejara, yo era lo único que conservaba de Mamá.

Al llegar al bosque, busque el lugar en el que solía ir con madre. Amaba el sonido del río y mucho más la paz que este transmitía...

Hola! - me sorprendió encontrar a aquel niño nuevo en aquel lugar. Jugaba con los pies metidos en el agua - no te había visto, eres un vecino? - me pregunto mientras me observaba con sus grandes ojos -

Si - no salía de mi impresión y es que jamás espere ver a alguien allí - como... - me acerque y tome asiento junto a él, antes de imitarle. El agua estaba deliciosa -

Es un bonito lugar - expreso antes de sonreír -

Mamá y yo solíamos venir - nunca supe porque se lo dije, pero así fue -

Oh, yo solía ir con mamá a muchos lugares - me sonrió - pero eso fue antes de que se fuera - no hubo rastro de tristeza, cuando lo dijo -

Mamá también se fue - exprese antes de imitarlo y mirar al cielo -

Soy Mu - me tendió su manita - cómo te llamas? -

Shaka - estreche su mano, como siempre veía hacer a papá con otras personas -

Desde ese día solía ir a ese lugar, con la esperanza de verlo a él y siempre fue así...

Pero como la vida siempre es cruel. Uno de esos días después de mucho años, lo encontré allí, en el mismo lugar y haciendo lo mismo que cuando lo "conocí", pero no con la alegría que lo caracterizaba. Un halo de tristeza lo rodeaba...

Mu - me senté a su lado e imite su acción - que pasa? - pregunte con sutileza -

Se casara - me dijo sin mirarme - se casara y...y - su voz se quebró supe que lloraba - olvido a mamá, y también me olvidara... - esta vez sí giro a verme y pude ver dolor, miedo y soledad en sus hermosos ojos -

Mu...- no sabía qué hacer o que decir, nunca fue mi fuerte ser muy expresivo. Solo Mu había sido testigo de una que otra expresión - todo estará bien... - no dije más solo lo abrase y deje que se desahogara. Lloro por mucho, se notaba que le dolía. Teníamos catorce en ese entonces...

Nunca supe que fue de él, no después de que un día después de la boda, lo vi salir corriendo al oír a su padre y a esa mujer dar el sí. Al seguirle, lo encontré llorando en la soledad de aquel lugar que siempre nos acompaño mientras nuestra amistad se consolido.

Me iré... - me dijo al percatarse de mi presencia - esa mujer convenció a mi padre de enviarme a un internado... - esas palabras me dejaron helado. Mi mejor amigo y el único, se iba.

Se iba, y yo me quedaría una vez más solo. No quería que se fuera, no quería pero con solo desearlo no se puede hacer nada.

Al día siguiente, se acerco antes de subirse al auto que lo alejaría de mí...

Siempre serás alguien importante para mí. Cuídate, y no dejes que la soledad te gane... - me dijo antes de abrazarme - yo lo seré, por ti! - me susurro-

Mu - correspondí su abrazo y me guarde lo que quería decirle. No quería que se entristeciera más -

Nunca más lo volví a ver y hasta ahora el sigue estando allí en mis recuerdos; con esa sonrisa encantadora, esos ojos llenos de inocencia y esa amistad que siempre me brindo.

Te Amo - fue lo que me guarde y que quise decirle ese día, pero no lo hice. Tal vez si la vida, nos lo permite te vuelva a ver.

Actualmente tengo 21 y me eh cerrado al mundo, pues el único que me enseño a ver a la vida y al mundo como algo especial se fue, y no sé si lo vuelva a ver. Solo espero que en el lugar que este, el también piense en mi...

 *****M*****

 **Ikki: hola chicas. Esta vez me toco a mí hacer esta parte. Que le paso a la loca?, pues está un poco depre... - mira a una bolita que parece ser PV - esta así desde que vio el cap. 3 y cap. 4 de Soul of Gold - niega levemente - se la paso llorando el dolor de Milo y la manera en que DM ignoro lo sucedido a Dita. Dioses, me tiene hinchado con su llanto! - grita antes de tirar uno de los grandes peluches de PV - solo le ha animado un poco el saber que Mu se fue a encontrase con Shaka - sonríe mientras ve como PV, deja de llorar un rato - nos leemos lindas y lindos?, si es que hay alguno... Adiosito (esto último me lo dicto PV, porque yo ni de chiste diría eso) - aclara antes de pasarle pañuelos a PV -**


End file.
